


Team

by Ayzachan



Series: Infidget: Moments [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gadget is a charmer, Gen, Infinite is insecure of being replaced, Infinite is simply jealous, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayzachan/pseuds/Ayzachan
Summary: After the events of Infidget: Chances.Gadget and Zero has always been just the two of them in a mission. Zero is content that way. Until the Resistance decided to add a new member and have them form a team. Will the boys be able to work alongside with the mysterious feline?





	Team

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I came up with this idea was because I noticed the others had like a girl in the team and always act like a intel provider. So I'm like "eh? why not. gonna dump my avatar there then"
> 
> And no. I'm not trying to hook up the cat with any of the boys. She's a closet lesbian. Enjoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sonic and all related characters are property of SEGA.

“We’re late, _we’re late_, **_we’re late!_**” Gadget ran around the house to find all of his gears. Zero, who was sitting at the seat near the kitchen counter, watched with a baffled face as Gadget stumbled to his feet. The wolf continued to scamper.

“Why the hell are you in a hurry?” Zero twitched in annoyance. It was morning and all he needed right now was not going to deal with this shithead wolf goofing around. But it seemed like the wolf didn’t hear him. Zero took the last sip of his morning coffee before jumping off from his seat. He stood in the middle of the living room as the wolf ran passed by him back and forth.

The moment Gadget passed once more, Zero grabbed his utility belt and it jolted the wolf to stop his tracks. “**_GAHK! _**What the-…!?”” 

“**_Oi,_** I said, what’s the rush?” Zero asked with an impatient expression on his face. Gadget looked at him with a dumb-founded face before his mind clicked.

“R-right! Sorry! Do you remember last week that Amy told us that she will be introducing a new member to our team?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s today!”

Zero’s heart sank. “It’s…_ today…?”_

He never thought that day would come. For the past several months after the war, it was just the two of them who would go out on a mission to restore the world that he almost destroyed. _Just the two of them._ And Zero was content enough to have that way. It was already a handful that there were members in the Resistance who resent him. He doesn’t need a new face in their so-called soon-to-be _team_ and have the new member finding out that he was the former enemy of the Resistance. How did it come to this? Did he do something wrong that the pink hedgehog decided to put another mobian in their circle? More importantly, why all of a sudden?

“Is… something wrong, Zero?”

The jackal was snapped out from his thoughts as the wolf looked at him with worried eyes. Zero immediately shook his head. “Nothing…”

Gadget seemed persistent in wanting to know what was on his mind but he gave in. It was probably because he was the type who doesn’t force him to open up. Which, Zero was glad that Gadget was considerate enough.

“Come on.” the wolf gently held his wrist and gave him a supportive smile. “Let’s get going.”

Zero stared at him for a while before nodding. The wolf grinned and let’s goes of his wrist. He turned around as he walked towards the front door. Zero reluctantly reached out for Gadget’s hand but decided not to. Zero was probably the only one who felt this way. Gadget seemed to be excited. He really hoped that this mobian isn’t a better ally to Gadget than him…

_Better…?_

He made his own heart ache. He sighed and followed the wolf behind.

* * *

Blaze walked through the Resistance Base while Velvet followed her.

The dark purple feline examined the halls and the people present. Some of them were minding their own business while others were staring at them quizzically as they passed by.

"This is... the Resistance?" Velvet asked. Blaze, her highness, turned her head a little to look at her with a small smile.

"Technically, it is called the Restoration HQ. But yes, this is the Resistance.” Blaze explained. "I couldn't join my friends to fight in their battles because my people needed me the most. But I am grateful that everything turned out smoothly for them."

Both felines entered the waiting room and stood at one spot. Velvet assumed they were waiting for someone so she gestured her princess to take a seat that was provided and Blaze nodded towards her suggestion.

"Are you nervous?" Blaze asked as they waited.

Velvet glanced at the side before turning back her attention to her. "To be frank, I am indifferent." Velvet paused. "But... if this is the place where you wanted me to be then I accept, Your Highness."

"No, Velvet." Blaze placed her hand on her shoulder. "I arranged this meeting and brought you here so that you can have a good start. The rest... is up to you. You can choose what you want to do and what you want to be. I am actually giving you your freedom."

"O-oh..." Velvet never thought about what she wanted to do. She has been living her whole life as a servant. Whether as an assassin or a bodyguard but she never had to think about choosing her own destiny. And now, the person who gave her a second chance in life, decided to give her the freedom.

"You've always been a good companion to me. _A sister_. And I would advise you to follow your heart from now on."

"My... heart...?" To Velvet, it was foreign to simply follow her heart. She was taught to be efficient and analytical in most situations. It was only certain occasions that she has to understand emotions just so she could manipulate her enemies’ emotions. Never in her life, her highness, requested her to decide by her feelings.

“I may not be the right person to talk about following one’s heart since I am a princess and I have to put my feelings aside most of the time, but because of these feelings that I was able to connect to my people. I want you to connect to others. That… is what being a Mobian all about. Following your heart. _Your instinct_. I wish I could teach you but I’d rather have you learn it from here.” Blaze pulled out a small purple gemstone and placed it onto Velvet’s palm. “Take this… a gift for your excellent service and also a symbol of our everlasting friendship.”

Velvet held it up to examine the gemstone closer. It was an amethyst that matches the colour of her highness fur. The dark purple feline gingerly touched the gem before putting inside her small backpack.

She held Blaze’s hand and brought closer to her face. “I will make use of my freedom, your highness. Thank you for this opportunity.”

Blaze smiled. She pulled both of them up to their feet and she gave Velvet a hug. Velvet awkwardly blinked.

So… this is how it feels like to receive a hug. It’s… _warm_.

Velvet smiled and slowly draped her hands on her highness’s waist.

“Best of luck, Velvet.” Blaze said as she pulled herself away from her.

Just on time, one of the resistance members entered the waiting room. It was a pink hedgehog and Velvet’s first impression on her was simply… _she’s cute._

“Blaze! It’s been so long!” the pink hedgehog greeted.

“Likewise, Amy.” Blaze gave her a quick hug.

“I’m sorry that Silver is busy. I’m sure he will be happy to see you if he was here right now.”

“It’s fine. I understand the urgent need of restoring the world to its normal condition. I was at least grateful to know that Silver was willing to travel from the future and helped your cause. “

“I’m glad to hear that!” Amy, who happens to be the name of the pink hedgehog, then turned to Velvet and gave her a friendly smile. “You must be Velvet. It’s nice to meet you and welcome to the Resistance. My name is Amy Rose.”

“Nice to meet you too, Amy Rose.” Velvet returned a smile to her.

Amy started examining her from top to bottom. She then walked around her with curious yet intriguing eyes. Velvet observed the pink hedgehog with a blank face.

“So, you’re an assassin?” Amy asked.

“_Former _assassin” Velvet corrected her. “But I am also specialized in fabricating information and participating espionage.”

“That is so cool! I’m surprised that Blaze actually made you her bodyguard. You’re so sophisticated and beautiful! Especially the mask! Is it okay if I take a look at it?”

Velvet blinked as she was a bit taken aback by the hedgehog’s excitement and high interest in her. Nonetheless, the feline took off her mask from her head and gave it to Amy.

“Oh! There’s a communicator inside of it.” Amy pointed it out.

“It’s also a scanner” Velvet added.

“Neat! I’m sure the others would-…!” Amy stopped her comment abruptly as she looked up at the feline’s face. “Uhh…” The hedgehog looked troubled and then turned to look at Blaze.

Velvet raised an eyebrow. She wondered what the problem was. But Velvet immediately dismissed the thought when her highness cleared her throat.

“Anyhow, I’m leaving Velvet to your care, Amy.” Blaze said. Amy nodded vigorously and returned the mask to Velvet. The dark purple feline puts it back on her head.

“Farewell, Velvet.” Blaze turned to Velvet and placed her hand on her shoulder while she smiled sadly. “Come and visit me when you have time”

Velvet bowed a little and placed her hand on top of Blaze’s. “I will. Farewell, my princess.”

With that, Blaze waved the two of them goodbye and left the room.

“You’ll be staying with me, Velvet. I can’t have you share a house with the boys even though they are your teammates. I’m sure it will be tons of fun once you’ve settled into my place!” Amy explained cheerfully.

“Boys?” Oh, so she’s not her teammate then? Velvet wondered who she is supposed to work with. The only clue is her teammates were consists of _boys_. Interesting twist of event.

“Oh, right! Sorry, they’re running a bit late somehow. I’ll introduce them to you once they arrive.” Amy clarified. “Oh… but one thing though” Amy added, looking a bit nervous. “There this one member that you need to understand and he is your teammate too… But..! But..! He is a good person in his own way. Despite… what he did in the past.”

“Oh?” That picked Velvet’s interest. “Would you mind telling me more about this particular member?” 

* * *

Zero and Gadget arrived at the Resistance Base and waited for Amy in the meeting room. The jackal watched the wolf as he seemed a bit giddy somehow. Zero grunted softly. _Great._

“I wonder who will it be?” Gadget commented. “I hope he’s someone who we can get along.”

“Are you saying that I’ll claw him if he and I disagree with one another?” Zero narrowed his eyes.

“No, no! You shouldn’t do that!” Gadget exasperated and scratched his head. “I mean… I just wanted to make sure that… this person would understand you. And get along with you. Regardless, of where you came from or… what you have done in the past.”

_Huh? _Zero blinked at the wolf.

“I’m aware it’s been hard for you this several months but I need you to know that I’ll be right by your side… always.” Gadget gave Zero a confident thumbs-up. Somehow, in his heart, Zero felt relief when the wolf said those words. The jackal made a small smile towards the wolf as a reply.

“Good morning, Gadget, Zero!” Amy entered the meeting room and greeted the both of them. “You were late, you know!”

“S-sorry! I forgot it was today” Gadget chuckled nervously.

“Well, I’ll let this slide this time. But, if you ever do this again, I’ll tell Zero what you confessed during the time we played that truth and dare game.”

“What!? No, no!” Gadget quickly protested as Amy giggled.

“Huh?” Zero looked at the both of them confusedly. “What did you confess?”

“N-nothing” Gadget stuttered while not making any eye contact. Amy chuckled some more.

Now that the pink hedgehog mentioned it, Gadget didn’t talk about it ever since… ever since that the wolf almost kissed him. Zero’s cheek flushed a little. _Fuck,_ stop it. That was just simply a prank from him. _Right?_

“Anyways, let me introduce you to your new teammate” Amy announced. “Come inside, Velvet!”

Huh…? Zero and Gadget had the same confused reaction. _Velvet?_ Wait, hold on…

A dark purple female cat entered the meeting room and both of the boys’ jaws dropped. “A **girl**!?”

“What’s wrong with a girl….?” Amy snapped and glared.

“N-nothing!” Gadget chuckled nervously while Zero cleared his throat and avoided making eye contact with the triggered pink hedgehog. They assumed the new member was a male but they’ve mistaken completely and almost got their heads cut off by their general.

“Velvet” Amy immediately reverted back to her usual friendly face and turned to the cat. “These boys are your teammates, meet Gadget the Wolf and Zero the Jackal!”

The cat stared at them with a blank face before coming forth and stood in front of Gadget. She made a small smile and gestured a handshake towards the wolf.

“Nice to meet you, Gadget.” The cat greeted. “My name is Velvet the Cat and I will be your Intelligence Officer for your team.”

Zero’s eyes narrowed as he felt the sinking feeling inside him. Not because the cat claimed herself as their so-called Intelligence Officer… but the fact that the shitty wolf was wagging his tail non-stop the moment she spoke! What the fuck is he excited about!?

“Oh, oh!” Gadget expressed brightly. “Nice to meet you too, Velvet! Let’s work hard together” the wolf immediately shook her hand excitedly with a giant grin on his face.

Urgh… so much for _“making sure I get along with the new member”_ bullshit! Without a doubt, the jackal has no clue that he was actually jealous of the feline as she continued interacting with the wolf.

Moments later, Gadget turned to Zero and pulled him closer to them. “This is Zero by the way! We’ve been together since after the war.” Gadget smiled and puts his arm around his shoulder. “Zero, did you know that Velvet was actually an assassin?”

_An… assassin..?_ The jackal’s heart turned wary and his instinct kicks in. This cat… is **_dangerous_**. No matter how you look at it, he doesn’t feel safe around her.

“My days of being an assassin are over.” The cat clarified and slowly held up her hand for a handshake to Zero. “From today onwards, I shall do whatever I can as your teammate… as your intelligence officer.”

Zero held a firm stare at Velvet before he spoke, dismissing her handshake entirely. “How much do you know about us? Since you take the role of an intelligence officer, I assumed you already done your research on both of us”

“Uhh… Z-Zero?” Gadget said nervously. Both he and Amy looked at each other worriedly. But the jackal and the cat were focused on each other as they stare at one another intensely. 

Velvet withdraws her hand and placed her fingers on her chin as if she was thinking. She then looked up at Zero with a completely blank face. He can’t read her at all.

She turned to Gadget. “Gadget the Wolf, survivor of the war that happened several months ago and fought alongside by the hero named Sonic the Hedgehog after he joined the Resistance. Defeated Dr. Eggman Robotnik and brought back peace. Born in a small country island but lives in the city alone. Did I get everything right, leader?”

“Uhh… yeah! You got everything right!” Gadget replied, impressed by Velvet’s knowledge but nervous of where the conversation is going.

Velvet turned to Zero and the jackal’s firm stare turned into a glare. Nonetheless, the cat seemed to hold an absolutely steady composure.

“Zero the Jackal, former Captain of the deceased Jackal Squad. Born in the desert. Joined the Resistance a month after the war ended.”

“Is that all you know?” Zero questioned.

“_Yes._” Velvet answered as she narrowed her eyes a little. With that type of reply, Zero knew that the feline knows more than that. Yet, the way she stared at him as if she looks more sad than hostile.

“S-see!” Amy finally interrupted the both of them. “Velvet is good at her job! So, don’t doubt each other and get along from now on! Okay, boys?” Amy turned to Velvet. “Come on, Velvet. I’ll show you around the place!”

The cat simply nodded and followed the pink hedgehog as they exited the meeting room. Zero crossed his arms and growled.

“Hey, Zero.” Gadget puts his hand on his shoulder. The jackal turned and saw the wolf’s worried face. “Everything’s going to be okay. Velvet will just give us intel and guide us on our mission. She won’t join us on the field. Something like how Rouge and Amy does on their team.” He explained.

“Are you sure we can trust her?”

“Give her a chance. Even though she was an assassin, don't you think it's better that way? You two might have something in common.” Gadget grinned.

A _chance_… Like how Gadget gave Zero a chance when he was _Infinite. _He sighed and looked to the side. Something in common, huh? Like what, exactly? Zero crossed his arms. “Alright.”

Gadget gazed at him for a while before pulling him closer to him. Zero flinched a little when their forehead made contact. “I mean what I said that I’ll always be by your side, Zero. You’ll always be my partner no matter what.” He gave the jackal an endearing smile.

Zero held his breath by the sudden advance from the wolf. His heart beat faster the longer he stared at the passionate red-orange eyes of Gadget before he pulled himself away from him.

“I get it, I get it” Zero looked away as he tried to control his burning cheeks while Gadget blinked obliviously as if he wasn’t aware that he was able to say those words with a steady face. 

_Such a charmer…_

This feeling in his heart… is no doubt, more than just a mere friendship towards Gadget. Yet, the jackal couldn’t define it when there were other things that bothered him; the cat.

_But…_

Whatever happens, he held Gadget’s words close to him. 


End file.
